unofficialcupheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Weepy
"Hey littlle guy, it's O.K. if you have to cry !" Weepy is the second phase of the Root Pack on Cuphead. He is known for being the second easiest phase of the Root Pack, behind Moe Tato, as Weepy's tears are so easy to dodge. Appearance Weepy is a large onion that has eyes and a mouth, his arms are near his face, he has a purple nose. His stem is olive green, he has visible red cheeks. He has dark brown thin eyebrows. He is always seen with a sad-looking expression. Personality Weepy is known for be crying in an uncontrollable way, and seems to have the fear of everything, known as Panophobia. He seems to be socially awkward. His crying and panophobia is the main reason that he will really not directly fight the players. Weepy seems to be a coward, because in Simple, he isn't seen fighting the player. Weepy is sometimes seen happy, as seen before he starts the phase, he is seen with a smile before begin to cry. Battle After Moe Tato is defeated, Weepy will behind the second phase after emerging from the ground, Althrough he will really not directly fight the players, he will only cry a lot of giant tears that can do damage, some are pink, that can be parryable, in the first round, he cries for some seconds, for the next rounds, he cries for more time, he does the same attack in every difficulty. In Simple, the fight with Weepy will be completely skipped, and Psycarrot will take place on the second phase. Weepy has different health on Regular and Expert, while the others, however, in Regular, he beats to Moe Tato's health. It is unknown why his battle is skipped in Simple. Moe Tato and Weepy have yet to beat Psycarrot's health, which is the most of the Root Pack members, Weepy may be the second weakest due to his personality, the possible reason for not being battling on Simple difficulty. Weepy can only greatly beat Moe Tato in his Regular mode health. When defeated, some of his skin is peeled, as he sinks on the ground. Gallery File:CupheadWeepyIcon.png|An icon of him when you die on his phase. File:CupheadWeepyHappy.png|Weepy being happy for some seconds, before he starts the phase. File:CupheadWeepyCrying.png|Weepy crying. onion.png|Weepy sprite HAPPY!.png|Happy Weepy about to cry.png|Weepy about to cry crying.gif|Weepy crying squall stream.png|Weepy's squall stream tear.png|Tear pink tear.png|Parryable tear R.I.P onion.png|Weepy knocked out Radish.png|Radish, Weepy's unused minion Trivia * His name, death screen quote, personality and attack are a reference to how onions make people cry. * Weepy is the only boss that is a pacifist. * Weepy seems to have similarities to Curly Howard of the Three Stooges mostly because of how childlike Weepy is. * Weepy was originally not supposed to appear on Cuphead, and Betty Beet, an unused boss, was supposed to take his place, but Weepy replaced her. * If you don't shoot him, he won't cry. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Root Pack Category:Males